One Moment
by Erika Okaami
Summary: Amelie, the Founder vampire of Morganville could never have a moment just for herself where her worries would just vanish. When she starts to wish for such a situation, Sam enters and wishes to speak with her seriously. Oneshot between Amelie and Sam.


Yes, I know I need to finish my other fanfic but I had to do this during my obsession with the Morganville Vampire book seires. Amelie and Sam are two of my favorite characters (besides Myrnin XD) and I really hate it how Rachel Caine never put a moment between them two, since she always spoke of their story book love before- before- well, if you have read up to Carpe Corpus, you know what I mean. I wont say anything, or spoil. DX But anyway, this little fanfic is truly for Amelie. Oh, and this takes place right before Bishop came into town- probably at the end of Midnight Alley. Hope you all enjoy the slight oneshot.

* * *

**One Moment **

The study was cold- practically empty as the flickering flames of the fireplace spoke faint crackles that echoed off of the book covered walls. In front of the red flame sat the ice queen of the Texan town of Morganville in a scarlet, Victorian lounge chair. Her long, pale blonde hair was not put up into a delicate knot behind her head like it usually was. Instead it draped over her shoulders as a flow of silver. Tonight- for once- she was not occupied with a busy schedule. Having no need to really dress up in her normal suit and skirt- this evening she was wearing a simple, snow white dress with fabric that ruffled a few inches below her knees and wrapped around her neck to keep the clothing up. At the moment her pale eyes were unfocused on an old novel that rested in her lap. She was not reading the black words on the white pages. Her mind was more focused on _her_ affairs in _her _town. True it might have been wise to take a break from her drama for mental safety reasons. It could keep her from becoming like Myrnin longer. That was indeed crucial, but she just couldn't get her mind off of her responsibilities of her town. Not just that but she was having a bad feeling that something, or someone was traveling toward her town to not begin something of good nature. The sensation actually caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on ends- along with a little stress. She wished that for once- for just one moment all of her worries and troubles could just vanish.

Suddenly the sensation of a portal opening flashed through her. Her thoughts were pulled away from her senseless drabbling and was now focused on figuring out who was entering her study. A door opened and then shut as the portal closed. Instantly a familiar scent waved over her nose. It was the smell of faint cinnamon combined with a little bit of coffee that she recognized from Common Grounds. She knew who it was instantly.

"…Amelie…"

Amelie turned her head to the side and titled it upward to be able to look over the back of the chair she was sitting in. A young man who looked early twenties stood a few feet away from where she sat. He was tall with a built body, covered with a light blue flannel shirt and dark blue jeans. His pale face was strongly curved into handsome features with faint sapphire eyes and curly red hair. The Founder knew this man all too well.

"Samual," she greeted coolly. "May I ask why you have come to me so suddenly?" She hated the way she sounded toward him. Her tone indicated that she didn't want him there- alone with her in her study when truly, she desired him. Unfortunately to protect him she had to stay clear of him. She had too many enemies in Morganville and they would do anything to get to her- to find her weaknesses. Sam was one of those weaknesses.

The loneliness in Sam's eyes were clear in sight. When he spoke his voice was lowered, soft that indicated the pain in his heart that Amelie- unfortunately- had caused. "Amelie, I know you told me to stay away from you, but- but-"

"But what?" She asked with a raised brow.

Sam shook his red head. His hands balled as his eyes squeezed shut. When they finally opened, they were filled with a fiery determination that reminded her of why she cared for him so much. "But I can't take it anymore," he finished. "I can't take not getting to see your beauty- to hear your elegant voice anymore. Amelie, you know that I respect you- but at this point- I can no longer do what you want."

At first she was touched to hear his complimenting words- but the last part switched on her stubborn anger. In a blur Amelie was standing- barely a foot in between her and Sam. The Founder wasn't a very tall woman, so her head only reached the top of his chest. She stared up at him with her cold, intimating eyes. A bit of red flashed inside of her orbs.

"How dare you, Samual Glass." Her cold voice shot daggers of ice. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to in such a rude, disrespectful manner?"

Sam didn't even seem affected by her power. He just stood there- still with life filled eyes. When he replied he was completely relaxed and calm. "Of course I do, Amelie. You are the eldest and most powerful vampire alive in-"

She cut him off. "Then you should know better than to come to me and speak such ridiculous things."

Sam quickly continued before she had a chance to verbally attack him again. "Amelie, the reason why I am saying that I don't want to do what you want anymore, is because I know that it isn't just hurting me for us not seeing one another."

A sudden flare of uncontrollable anger sparked inside of her. It wasn't her normal rage though. It made her feel mad and a bit hungry. How dare he. How dare he act as if he knew how she felt about all this when he wasn't even close to knowing who she truly was inside. Sam was beneath her and he should know better than to speak to her like that. He should be kneeling before her- not disrespecting her.

"Don't you dare speak as if you know how I feel!" She barked. "You haven't even lived a centimeter of the time line of life of my life! You have no clue what I have been through! You have no clue how I view or express towards things or people! You are-"

She held her words when Sam suddenly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her small frame in a strong embrace. Amelie didn't move for her body had stiffened from utter shock.

"Please, don't look at me like that," he whispered painfully. "I can't handle it- seeing the disease making you lunge out at people like that. I hate seeing the madness that fills your eyes. They aren't meant to hold such a gaze. I only- I only want to see you with a calm, intelligent look, Amelie. It hurts me really bad to know that the illness is affecting you too."

Amelie's frozen body finally relaxed. Guilt washed over her. How could she have done that to him? How could she snap at him about caring for her? It was, wrong, and unlike her. The scary part was that she wasn't even able to recall feeling the affects of the illness that plagued all of the vampires. Her sudden wave anger had felt, normal.

On impulse- Amelie moved her arms under his to hold his back. She gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly, making it ruffle up between her fingers. When she spoke- it surprised her how low and shaky her voice was. It was obvious she felt guilty. "Sam, I- I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me."

Sam chuckled into her ear softly. "You shouldn't even ask for forgiveness," he whispered back. "I will always forgive you- for anything at any moment."

Her hands tightened with his shirt on their own. She closed her eyes as she took in his scent- the comfort of her face being barred into his strong chest. Deep down- behind her serious, cold surface- she wanted this. She wanted to be able to be held this way everyday- without any care in the world while being with the man that she loved. But the depressing part was that she could never have such a life. She had too many responsibilities and worries that involved with her running Morganville. Truthfully- it made her feel helpless. And because there were so many power hungry vampires out to over throw Morganville- she was forced to live with the misery of loneliness that she never wanted. But she had no choice. In the end, she would rather have the few lives that she cared about safe than her having the sense of acceptance.

It took all of her will to move her hands to his chest to push away from him. She didn't- no, couldn't make eye contact with him. If she did- her heart really would crumble.

"Amelie-"

"I do not want to hear another word, Sam." At this moment, she forced herself to turn back on her usual cold voice. "Leave, now. I don't want to have to-"

Amelie was instantly silence by Sam's lips being forced against hers. At first she wanted to push him away- remembering that situations like this had no place in her life. But once Sam moved his lips slowly over hers- she couldn't but to forget her worries and fall into the kiss. With closing eyes she followed rhythm with his mouth.

It was amazing- this moment- the sensation. It had been years- no- centuries since she had ever experienced a kiss. None were ever like this though. This just felt, more. The feelings that fluttered inside of her were so much stronger than they were when she was younger. She didn't want this to end. At the moment when Sam brought her closer to his body- deepening the kiss- Amelie realized that she didn't just care for Sam. She loved him, madly. What warmed her frozen heart the most was that he felt the same way about her. When others feared her- he instead loved her.

On their own her delicate hands moved slowly up Sam's broad chest to wrap around his neck. He kissed her softly- passionately that made her moan against his mouth. When Sam suddenly pulled away- her lips felt bare, and cold. Pursing her lips together- Amelie cracked her eyes open to gaze up at Sam's beautiful face. His eyes were now opened as well- the loneliness that once filled his orbs now completely gone and replaced with the look of great accomplishment, and affection.

"God, you're so gorgeous," he breathed.

Amelie leaned up and crushed her lips to Sam's at his words. She didn't want this moment to end- but it had already gone too fair. With that one last kiss she pulled her hands back down to his chest and pushed away with all of her strength. When his strong arms left around her- she felt alone and cold. On impulse she wrapped her arms around herself- as if it may comfort her. It didn't.

She pursed her lips. "Do not let it blind you, Sam," she whispered softly. "I know you will do anything to protect me. You already proved that- nearly a century ago when you jumped in front of that oblivious human with that knife, all so that I would not be harmed."

Sam nodded slowly. Suddenly, he leaned forward, unwrapped her arms from around herself and put both of her small hands between his large palms. Even though they were cold because he was a vampire- it somehow felt warm to her. His touch was so light and soft.

She watched as his lips curved up into a smile. "I won't, I promise," he reassured, then hesitated. "But that doesn't mean that I wont risk my life for yours, again."

Amelie shook her snowy head. There was no sense in trying to convince him otherwise. He was just as stubborn as her. "As you wish," was all that she said. Her pale eyes moved down to their combined hands. It relaxed her- made her feel at peace.

There was a few moments of silence. What Sam said next really didn't surprise her.

"I love you, Amelie." His words were filled with so much truth and affection that he once again warmed her heart.

Her eyes moved up to meet his. The longer she stared into them- the more she couldn't help but smile. This one moment was exactly what she had wanted only a few minutes ago, and of course, Sam had to be the one to cause it. Unfortunately, she was too intelligent to ever believe this could last forever. It nearly pulled her lips immediately to a frown- but she didn't let it happen. She didn't want Sam to see her upset. She wanted to see him happy- always.

"And I love you, Samual."

The Founder's words forced his smile into a grin. Amelie was about to break the moment between them harshly- not wanting things to extend into anymore unnecessary incidents- when his grin made her realize that she didn't have to. They were alone and no one could possibly disturb them. But in the end her paranoia got the better of her. That little pest Oliver could be poking his nose into her business right at that moment. She couldn't take the risk. But maybe- just maybe she could do one more thing.

Amelie pursed her lips- not so sure if what she was about to do was wise. "Sam, one more thing before I must make you leave."

His mouth opened to ask why- but had no chance for Amelie suddenly leaned up and crushed her lips to his in a hungry kiss. Sam moved his lips over hers for a instant before she pulled away and stepped back- pulling her hands from his to put another foot between them. If she didn't- there was no promising for her to not kiss him again.

Sam stared into her eyes hard for a moment. She could tell that he was debating on doing something else that was daring. In the end, he did nothing.

Sam breathed out heavily in a sigh. "I guess you want me to leave now, right?" There was a bit of disappointment in his voice- but it still held a lot of joy and happiness.

Her lips quivered for a smile- but she did not comply. Instead she kept her mouth to a thin line. "If you please," she said coolly.

He nodded. Sam continued to stare into her gray eyes for a moment longer before finally turning away and heading for one of her study doors. The sensation of a portal opening sparked through her once Sam opened the door to a sea of darkness. He wearily looked back over at her- his lips no longer in a smile. He looked as if he were afraid that this moment will just disappear after this- which it would for Amelie. It had to- for both of their safeties.

"Amelie, I love you," he said quickly before jumping into black abyss and closing the door behind him. And then the portal vanished.

She knew that he was afraid that she wouldn't answer him back. It was a good thing he assumed such a thing, because she was prepared to just ignore him now and shoo him off. However, she silently whispered her love for him- one last time under her breath before walking back to her chair, picking up her novel and sitting down with the book in her lap. Just like before- her pale eyes stared down at the open pages without reading the words. Her mind was off- deep in thought. And then- all of a sudden during the silence with faint fire crackles- her lips curved upward. Amelie had received her wish. She had received one moment where she could be herself without the troubles of being a vampire- without the worries of being the Founder of Morganville. For once, she had a felt a bit of faith in herself and her capabilities with keeping her town safe.

_Thank you, Samual… _

_

* * *

_

Well, tell me what you think in a review please! I hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
